Ho Yinsen (Earth-199999)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = Unnamed wife (deceased), Unnamed child (deceased) | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Gulmira, Afghanistan | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Afghan | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Scientist | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Gulmira, Afghanistan | PlaceOfDeath = Afghanistan | Creators = Mark Fergus; Hawk Ostby; Art Marcum; Matt Holloway | First = | Death = | HistoryText = Dr. Ho Yinsen is a brilliant scientist from a small Afghan village called Gulmira. He was one of Tony Stark's fellow captives of the Ten Rings terrorist group in Afghanistan. He met Tony previously at a technical conference on integrated circuits given by Stark in Bern in 1999, though he understood that Stark didn't remember as he was so drunk. A master of technology, Yinsen removed much of the shrapnel from Stark's body, and helped keep him alive long enough to build an electromagnet in his chest to keep the remaining shrapnel from entering his heart. Under captivity, Stark and Yinsen were ordered by the terrorists to build a missile similar to the kind Stark was demonstrating to the US military or they would be killed. However, both men knew that they would be murdered either way and planned an escape instead. He then helped Stark keep the suit of armor he was making a secret from their captor, Raza, and assisted him in its creation. When Tony asked about Yinsen's family, Yinsen merely noted, "I will see them when I leave this place." Yinsen also pointed out the damage wreaked upon the region by the terrorists, using Stark's own weapons, and asked if this is what he wished "the legacy of the great Tony Stark" to be. During the escape he was killed while attempting to stall the guards long enough to buy Stark enough time to charge the suit. In his dying breath, Yinsen revealed that he had always been planning to die this way due to his family's deaths, his last words being to tell Stark "Don't waste your life." Inspired by Yinsen's example, Stark not only destroyed the camp where they were being held prisoner and dismantled his company's weapons program, but his first use of the 'official' Iron Man armor was to protect Yinsen's home village from an attack by the Ten Rings. | Powers = | Abilities = Extremely knowledgeable in many kinds of sciences | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Shaun Toub portrays Yinsen in Iron Man and Iron Man 3. Toub also provided the character's voice for the first film's video game adaptation. * For more details of the apocryphal version of Ho Yinsen seen in the video game Iron Man and other apocryphal media please see here: Ho Yinsen (Apocryphal). | Trivia = * Unlike many of his alternative versions, this version of Yinsen is Afghan instead of Chinese. Oddly, he still has a Chinese name. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * }} Category:Engineers Category:Inventors Category:Physicists Category:Chemists Category:Doctors Category:Multilingual Category:Robotics Category:2008 Character Debuts Category:Cambridge University Student Category:War in Afghanistan Characters